


The Sons

by PurplMuffinXTRM



Series: Changing Tides [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Mostly Canon Compliant, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplMuffinXTRM/pseuds/PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: A Whitebeard Pirate returns to the ship to find once Porgas D. Ace talking to Whitebeard about his birth father.





	The Sons

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This is the only one in the series that is/will end up being out of order. I'd put this one where it belongs in the timeline but it was written as an introduction to my OC. So, the others won't make sense without it. XD~~ Ignore this. I have edited the first story in the timeline so it makes more sense and introduces my character better.
> 
> Read and Enjoy!  
> Criticism/comments welcomed and encouraged!

Marco and Thatch help their crewmate and brother board the Moby Dick. “C’mon. Ace is talking to Pops yoi.”

“Alright, alright. I'm coming,” Their brother laughs. They lean forward and place a chaste kiss on Thatch’s lips. The trio then walks the short distance from the main deck to Whitebeard’s room. Marco knocks.

“Come in,” the captain calls after a few moments. Marco walks in at the head of the trio. Whitebeard is half sitting up in his bed. Ace sits on the side of the bed. He stares at the floor, unmoving. 

“Ah, welcome home my son,” Whitebeard cheers upon seeing the new arrival. 

“Good to be back Pops.” Whitebeard’s son is young. About Ace’s age. She has dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes. A white spaghetti strap tank top covers her chest and average sized breasts. She wears jean shorts that do nothing to hide the burn scars on her lower legs and bare feet. Tattoos cover her arms. Small versions of the jolly roger’s of all of Whitebeard’s allies on her lower arms and a large Whitebeard jolly roger similar to the one on Ace’s back on her left upper arm. On each of her palms are more. Her left contains a small imitation of Gold Roger's flag, and the left is a set of crossbones behind an s. A shortsword is strapped perpendicular to her back with a loose belt around her waist.

“How did it go?”

“Fine. It took longer than I expected. A few problems popped up, but I managed. I'll have an official report done later.”

Whitebeard laughs. “Good, good.”

“Everything alright in here, Pops?” Thatch asks looking between his captain and Ace.

“Just fine. Ace just wanted to talk.”

“If you’re worried about dad, don’t be,” the strange girl states.

“What?” Ace’s head snaps in her direction. “Ann!?”

She grins. “Hey, Ace. Been a while, hasn’t it?”

“Ace you know Ann?” Thatch questions.

Ace nods. “Yeah. I’ve known her for a long time.”

“A long time?” The girl, Ann, rolls his eyes. “We’ve known each other since we were born, little brother.”

“Since when did we agree I was the younger one!?” Ace jumps to his feet.

“Since I was born ten minutes before you.”

“That’s a lie.” Ace glares, but he can’t stop himself from grinning.

“The only one who’d know is Gramps, and he says I was born first.” Ann sticks her tongue out at the ‘younger’ boy.

“Whatever,” Ace grumbles with a pout. “Who knows if the old man’s telling the truth.”

Ann laughs. She walks over and ruffles her brother’s hair. Ace swats at her hand. Ann lets up with an affectionate smile.

After a few moments, everything calms down. Thatch speaks up as Marco and Whitebeard continue to observe. “So, how do you two know each other?”

“We’re twins,” Ace replies automatically.

Ann sighs running a hand through her hair. It’s longer than Ace’s reaching to the middle of her back. “If you’re really worried about what they’ll think about dad, then you might not want to go around telling everyone we’re twins.”

“What? Why?”

“Because I introduced myself as Gol D. Ann. If you don’t want people to know Gold Roger is your dad, then you can't tell them about us.”

Ace hums quietly and stares at the wall behind Ann.

“Bah. As I said before, such trivial things do not matter. We are all children of the sea.” Whitebeard grins.

“But still…” Ace trails off switching his gaze to the floor.

“Old habits die hard,” Ann sighs again.

“What happened in your past, how you know each other is no one’s business but your own yoi.” Marco crosses his arms.

Thatch shakes his head. “But people are still bound to ask.”

“Then we tell them the truth,” Ann decides. “We grew up on the same island in the East Blue. No one needs to know any more than that.”

“Thanks.” Ace smiles softly at his sister and friends.

“Alright, now you should get some rest yoi,” Marco claims.

Ace eyes him suspiciously. 

Marco grins. “Tomorrow’s a big day. You are becoming second division commander, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.” Ace nods.

“Sweet.” Ann smiles broadly. “Good luck little brother.” 

“I’m not little!”


End file.
